Gorgeous Is Just A Word
by JenLuV'sPufFs1
Summary: This fic is about Kagome and a modeling agency. She is their best model and of all of Tokyo. Everyone wants her including the man that can't have her, Naraku. She is torn between agencies whose will give a better offer, not only that guys to KagX?


**Title: (Gorgeous is Just a Word)**

**Author: JenLuV'sPufFs1**

**Characters: Kagome (main) Age; 23/ occu. Model**

**Inuyasha (Second) Age; 25/ occu. Vice President of Mo. Age.**

**Sesshomaru Age; 27/ occu. Head of Taishio Model Corp.**

**Rin Age; 14/ occu. (High school) Freshman**

**Sota Age; 16/ occu. (High school) sophmore**

**Shippo Age; 12/ occu. (Middle school) 7th gr.**

**Sango Age; 24/ occu. Kagome's agent & clothes designer**

**Miroku Age; 26/ occu. Inuyasha's Partner & photographer**

**Naraku Age; 28/ occu. Head of Onigumo & Prod. Co.**

**Kagura Age; 26/ occu. Sesshomaru's Assistant**

**Koga Age; 25/ occu. Modeling Manager & male model**

**Kikyo Age; 27/ occu. Model **

**Ayame Age; 23/ occu. Inuyasha's Sec. & Personal Ass. **

**Kanna Age; 22/ Naraku's Assistant**

**AN; this is another fic I am writing that has to do with kagome and her life competing as a Model. She models everything except for Playboy. She is trying to figure and sort out her love life and seeks fame. What will happen when she is forced to choose between agencies and for what…ONW! Naraku wants Kagome…why? R & R to find out! Enjoy!**

**Ch 1. (I'm Just a Girl…)**

"Uuugh…"a groggy groan was heard from beneath green satin sheets as slender fingers probed their way to the tiny but stylish lamp on a mahogany auburn night stand. Followed by a noisy, "Aaaand Good morning to you Tokyo! Now for the song _I write sins not Tragedies_ from our boys 'Panic at the Disco' and you are listening to K-I-I-S KIIS FM!" Kagome was up and staring intently at the alarm

Clock sitting on her night stand, despite her grumpiness, Kagome left the radio on for just a bit longer so that her utmost favorite song could play to ease her nerves. She never really _was_ a morning person.

**Oh...well imagine**

**As I'm pacing the puce**

**In a church chorizor **

**And I can't help but to hear**

**No I can't help but to hear- **

**An exchanging of words**

**(I love you) (I love you too)**

During this time Kagome took her chance to start getting ready for work, for some stupid reason Inuyasha wanted her to come in extra early, she remembers him faintly saying in that gruffness of his 'And your ass had better be here at 8:00 O'clock sharp!'

Ohhh just the thought of that stubborn dog! Yet she'd always been attracted to him…I mean who wouldn't…she remembered when they went to high school together.

Ahhh those were the good times. She then walked over to her wardrobe to find something not too casual, but something that says I care, but I'm not a stuck up kinda girl.

**What a beautiful wedding**

**What a beautiful wedding**

**Says the brides made to her waver**

**What a shame (what a shame)**

**The poor grooms bride is a**

**(Shh) Whore! **

**I'd Chime in with a "Haven't you**

**People ever heard of closing **

**The Goddamn door!" No, it's much **

**Better to face these kinds of things **

**With a sense of poise and rationality**

The young woman was now sliding across the soft carpeted floor in nothing but her baggy T-shirt and underwear while swaying her hips back and forth to the beat. Man, did she LOVE this song!

**I'd Chime in with a "Haven't you people**

**Ever heard of…OH well infact,**

**I mean I'll look at it this way**

**I mean technically our marriage is saved!**

The beautiful young maiden was now holding her hair brush to her glossy plump lips and was singing along with the radio. Cause, basically this was her favorite part of the song. She was still fanning out her choices of what it was she wanted to wear and it was only 7:10 so she was hoping she'd still have time for a quick shower. She just wanted to get the tangles out first.

**This calls for a toast **

**So pour the Champaign **

**Pour the Champaign…**

**Oh well infact, I mean I'll look**

**At it this way I mean technically**

**Our marriage is saved!**

**This calls for a toast so pour**

**The Champaign**

**Pour the Champaign!**

Much to her dismay, she had to go and take a quick shower so she could still have enough time to get ready and dry her hair afterward. Because she had to do so she dragged her feet sluggishly across her closet over to her clock/ radio, then she pushed the off button and the song was cut off.

Kagome gave a heavy sigh, she was starting to become aggravated with Inuyasha, and he never made her work on these days! It was frickin' Saturday for Kami's sake!

She grabbed her clothing and threw the bundle on her bed, which might I add was in slight disarray. Walking over to the bathroom door she swung it open and stepped inside, thus continuing on with her nice hot shower.

She could wait no longer as she tested out the relaxing warmth and practically threw herself in. Instantly she relaxed as the pleasant steamy water made its way through her silky raven colored tresses thus untangling it and smoothing it out.

"Mmm…this is ssso relaxing." She slurred from all the relaxation she felt as if though she was gonna turn into a blob of goo, it felt genuine she couldn't remember the last time she had real relaxation to herself.

Kagome groaned irritated by the egg timer that rung in her ears snapping her back from relaxed to her annoyed state. "Maaaan…Ewe, I'll get you back for this Inuyasha!" She whined at her loss, she wasn't yet satiated, but she had to go soon.

"Girls have needs too…I mean I am just a girl." 'Right, you keep telling yourself that.' She thought to herself.

Geeze, can't Inuyasha understand that a girl needs her beauty rest, especially when she gets paid just for being pretty and smiling at the camera.

Kagome then stepped out wrapping a towel around herself for protection against the crisp air of her bedroom.

Looking over at her clock her eyes widening so much you'd think they'd pop out of her skull.

"Shit." She looked at the time on her clock as she rushed with lightening speed she never knew she could ever pose to have. On her clock it read, 7: 50 am.

"Oh god, oh god…Inuyasha will have my paycheck for this!" She kept chanting in her mind. 'I'll make it, I'll make it!'

She flew through her door with her Prada purse in hand, then to the kitchen in her luxurious condo. She went straight out the door to her private lot and jumped into her silvery blue jaguar and sped off into the street.

**Back at Taishio Corp….**

"Explain to me once again why it is you waste this Sesshomaru's time with nonsense when I have better and much more important matters to attend to." This followed by the deep and sensuous voice of the owner of the Taishio agency. He tucked a few strands of his yielding silvery hair behind an elegantly pointed ear when his finely sculpted eyebrows furrowed at the belated woman that was supposed to be here at 8:00 and it was now, 8:30 am.

'Damn, she's late! Didn't I tell her 8:00 sharp! Stupid wench…can't trust her with anything!' Thought the now grimacing Inu-hanyou. "Well all I can tell you is that she's either stuck in traffic or…" A buzz sounded at the corner of Sesshomaru's finely polished oak desk. Cutting Inuyasha off of whatever excuse he was about to say.

It looked as if though it was worth a fortune. "What." Sesshomaru's reply was clipped and harsh from his irritation. "A Miss. Higurashi Kagome is here to see you, shall I allow her to pass?" answered the velvety smooth voice of his secretary Kagura. "He looked to Inuyasha with a fleeting look and noticed Inuyasha shaking his head up and down with vigor.

"Yes, allow her entry." Sesshomaru had declared coldly.

Facing towards the door the half-brothers looked on in curiosity and anticipation. The door opened and Sesshomaru was forced to repent letting his mouth open only slightly. The sight he was met with made his mouth crave to water, but as usual his neutral mask was kept in one piece.

Inuyasha was also taken back and yet very pleased with what she had chosen to sport. He too was strained to refrain from falling over.

There in the office door way was a blushing Kagome. She was blushing because of embarrassment for being so late and for the looks that Inuyasha and the man that she had never seen before were giving her.

She could tell she made a good choice in her attire, she knew it would make up for her tardiness.

She had decided to wear a top that had a turtle neck and no sleeves; it also showed a small patch of her stomach just after her navel, it was black. She was adorned with a mini skirt that was crimped all around the ends, this was a nice soft but not too soft pink, it showed off her curvaceous and long toned ivory, yet slightly tanned legs.

Lastly, her shoes were black Candies; the style was Mary Jane's, but with heels on them and a leather bow as a clip. Her purse was held at her side as she waited to be acknowledged by the two slightly flustered males before her.

"Ahem…" Clearing his throat in order to catch Inuyasha's attention, Sesshomaru strode forward to stand a few feet beside the hanyou. "Huh…Oh right so like I was saying earlier Sesshomaru, I wanted to introduce you to our best model, Kagome, Kagome this is Sesshomaru…my…hem...brother."

Inuyasha introduced them the best way he could and ground out the last of his finishing sentence through clenched fangs, but quickly bit his lip.

As the beauty stepped forward reaching her slim hand out to Sesshomaru she stated, "Pleasure to meet you, Sesshomaru sir." She answered him as formally as she possibly new how to. "Hmm…the same."

This was the last words discussed before he reached out and accepted her hand of hello.

"Now let us discuss business on why Inuyasha has dragged us here so early in the morning on a weekend might I add." Said Kagome huffing as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean come on Inuyasha…I need my beauty rest." She said sarcastically just trying to get back at him." After all I am Just a girl." She stated matter factly.

To be continued….

(AN: Well, I think I did pretty well on my first Chappy! It didn't take too long to type, but I thoroughly enjoyed it! So tell me what cha think and maybe I'll think about updating again tomorrow…R&R my beautiful FANS!)


End file.
